Loving Warfare
by Tea Packet
Summary: Whee! I actually started! This is my little fluffy AU fic bout Miroku and Sango and the rest of them visiting Kagome’s time. Kagome tells her friends that Mirkoku and Sango are dating and now there’s competition brewing between the two.
1. Let The Games Begin

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. *sniffle sniffle* It all belongs to that Japanese guy.I don't remember his name.but he owns it. Lucky bastard.  
  
Authors Note: Whee! I actually started! This is my little fluffy AU fic bout Miroku and Sango and the rest of them visiting Kagome's time. Kagome tells her friends that Miroku and Sango are dating and now there's competition brewing between the two.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Loving Warfare By: Taiji-Ya  
  
Chapter I: Let the Game's Begin  
  
"Guys.er.girls, this is my friend Sango"  
  
She said her name and it was like a gun at the beginning of the race. They completely swarmed her, wanting to know everything about her.  
  
"Where did you get that neat kimono? We should go shopping sometime. That's a pretty name what's it mean? Is that a cat? Why does it have two tails? You have such pretty hair! Can I do something with it for you? Are you wearing makeup? Got any brothers? Omigod! WHO IS THAT?!"  
  
They saw Miroku and Sango was free. They whispered and giggled and blushed and stared at Kagome praying that she knew him. The others walked over as well.  
  
"Ah hem," Kagome cleared her throat, "Now that the group is together, girls these are my friends."  
  
They all gave a pathetic little wave while the girls beamed.  
  
"This little guy is Shippo, he's my.cousin"  
  
"He's so kawaii!! Why does he have a tail?"  
  
"Um! Uh." she wracked her brain for some answer, "It's a clip-on! Yeah! A clip-on, he refuses to take it off."  
  
Shippo gave her a little glare but let himself be fawned by the girls.  
  
"And you all know Inuyasha," they kind of waved him off as nothing new, "And this is Miroku"  
  
They had heard what they were waiting for. They all leapt forward to make themselves known to the handsome houshi, in doing so they made Sango fume. Kagome, now on a roll, didn't even stop to think.  
  
"Yep, Miroku. Sango's boyfriend"  
  
"Boyfriend?" they all sounded shocked.  
  
"Boyfriend?!" Sango had a similar tone.  
  
"Yeah," Miroku had to stop and think about it for a second but then decided to get into it. He wrapped his arm around Sango's waist and pulled her close, "That's right. Boyfriend. Pretty serious now if you know what I mean."  
  
He winked to emphasize his point, the girl's blushed and giggled, thinking about their relationship. Sango was starting to panic and when she felt his lecherous hand reach down and grab her butt, she jumped a little and grabbed Kagome's arm.  
  
"K-Kagome? Could I talk to you for a minute? Alone"  
  
"Sure. Be right back guys"  
  
Sango pulled Kagome off to the side. As she did so she heard Inuyasha say something about not charming these other girls. Don't wanna be unfaithful to Sango.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sango hissed  
  
"My friends are shallow! I don't want him asking them to bare his child because they just might. I don't want any pregnant friends on my hands. That would be bad and you know it. So now that I said it you have to play along. Please?" Kagome batted her pretty long eyelashes at her in a gesture of humility.  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Oh thank you!" she gave her a big hug, "It's just for a couple days"  
  
Kagome ran back over to her friends. Taking a deep breath, Sango straitened out her kimono and started over. She put on a big smile and prepared her pride to be battered and bruised. But if it was a show they wanted, then they'd get it.  
  
Next to Miroku she gracefully fell over in front of him. Mid sentence he caught her from the air, holding her shoulders so she didn't hit pavement, he looked worried. In return she wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him.  
  
"I knew I could trust you. Inuyasha doesn't know what he's talking about. You wouldn't flirt with those girls while I was away, just like you wouldn't let me fall. Right?" she winked at the girls and they giggled.  
  
Miroku looked confused at first then grinned and held her tighter.  
  
"I would never betray you my little cherry blossom," he kissed her forehead and whipped her up onto her feet, holding her close against his chest, "You're just too darn cute"  
  
He kissed her forehead again and started tailing little kisses down the bridge of her nose and right above her mouth. She tensed up, waiting for his lips to touch hers, but they never did. He pulled back and grinned, loving that blush that had crept across her cheeks. That was his blush. She realized her hand was on his chest and she pushed him away, acting like it was all her doing.  
  
"Miroku, please. Not infront of them. We barely know them"  
  
She smirked at him and he bowed lightly. Let the games Begin.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: And that's the end of Chapter I yay! Go me! More is soon to come I promise. Feel free to e-mail me and tell me what you think so far. I could use some more Ideas. 


	2. Cherry Blossoms

Disclaimer: I stand corrected, it is a woman.still don't know her name and I still don't own anything  
  
Author's Note: I am terribly sorry and annoyed about the weird typos in the last chapter. Just ignore them and I hope I'll do better this time. And does anybody know what Kagome's friends names are? Cause I have no idea. Anyway. On with the show!.er.chapter.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Loving Warfare  
  
By: Taiji-Ya  
  
Chapter II: Cherry Blossoms  
  
"You're friends have too much energy," Sango laid on Kagome's bed, staring up at the ceiling, obviously exhausted. She was dressed in pink. All pink. Not what she had wanted but the mob had said that it all matched her eyes.  
  
"OMIGOD! Sango! Kagome! Over here!"  
  
Sango found herself being pulled by the hand into a store that she really didn't feel comfortable in. The walls were covered with, what had Kagome called them? Oh yes, pictures, of strange looking people with paint all over their face, and the people that Sango had assumed worked in the store were dressed like-wise. With very little modesty.  
  
She turned to see Miroku walk in close behind them, minus Inuyasha and Shippou. His eyes were huge as he watched the strange array of women walking around. She frowned.  
  
"Where did you leave them?"  
  
"Leave who?" he didn't even turn to look at her, he was too busy trying to look at everything else that he didn't normally get to see without a good hard slap.  
  
Sango cleared her throat irritably and glared at him.  
  
"Shippou and Inuyasha. Where di- would you look at me?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh, sorry," he grinned and pulled her close, remembering the situation they were in, "Are you jealous?"  
  
She glared at him, but decided to play along, not wanting to get showed up by him.  
  
"Jealous?" she intwined her hands in his hair and leaned against him, "No need to be. I know you can't live without me"  
  
She tilted her face up to his but was interrupted by a giggle.  
  
"I found her!" one of the giggly girls called out.  
  
Miroku pulled himself away and grinned, that annoying hentai grin at her.  
  
"Little fiesty today aren't we? I left Inuyasha and Shippou in the food court. Meet us there when you're done." He walked away, leaving Sango to fend for herself, Kagome was somewhere else in the store.  
  
"Sango! We found the most kawaii outfit for you!"  
  
They rushed her into a dressing room, handing her the clothes. Inside she sighed and started changing, knowing that's what they wanted. She absentmindedly slipped into the clothes, while thinking about the place she was in. She had to be openly in love with Miroku. Big deal, wasn't that what she'd always wanted? She shook her head, no, she didn't want Miroku, he was just a perverted houshi who liked to play with girls.  
  
She stumbled out of the dressing room, feeling awkeward. She wore a pink skirt, similar in length to the one Kagome always wore. It was strait cut with darker pink cherry blossoms embroidered on the hem. Her shirt, also pink, had quarter sleeves with the same cherry blossoms in random places. They let her keep her shoes, and her hair in the same style, but she was sure they'd change their minds soon.  
  
"They do have quite a bit," Kagome admitted, folding her new clothes and tucking them into her dresser, "But you had fun right?"  
  
Sango snarled at the ceiling but controlled her voice long enough to smile and answer the question, "It was an adventure. That's for sure"  
  
Kagome smiled and stood from the ground, patting her friend's leg. Come on, let's go get the guys and find some place for you all to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Phew, hard work. Next chapter is a bit more of the mall flashback, a bit from Miroku's point of view this time ^_~ please R/R! or e- mail me and tell me what you think! 


End file.
